


Falling

by AndrelWilliam



Series: Kontim单词PWP系列 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Constantine (2005) Fusion, Bottom Tim Drake, M/M, Religious Content, Top Kon-El | Conner Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 康斯坦丁（2005电影版）AU驱魔人！ Kon X 加百列！ Tim天使没有性别，身体结构类似男性Omega（看电影里蒂尔达踩基努感觉好爽！！怒写PWP





	Falling

Tim展开翅膀，带着轻蔑的笑踩在Conner的身上。

地狱的硝烟、恶魔的嘶鸣——Conner伤痕累累地躺在地上，空气中还残留着混沌的硫磺气味，他的意识也还停留在刚才撕裂人心的深渊尖叫之中。但当他拿起龙息枪爆掉那个恶魔的头把他送回地狱之后，他看到了空气中飘荡的羽毛：他支撑着支离破碎的身体念起咒语，然后，加百列——上帝最道貌岸然的炽天使——出现了，他白皙的小脚踩在Conner的脸上，咧开嘴。

疲惫的战斗让Conner精神濒临崩溃，他摸索着自己的香烟，尽量深呼吸平静下来让自己的伤口更快愈合。他盯着加百列，六翼天使展开他的翅膀穿着不染一丁点污泥的白色紧身衣，却笑得如此令人毛骨悚然。他还给自己取了一个人类的名字，Tim；他还强迫Conner这么称呼自己。Conner摸到烟盒衔着吐出烟圈，咬着牙忍住Tim踩着他伤口带来的痛意。

“Tim……”Conner迟迟开口，捻着烟头凝视着Tim，他的脑海里闪过种种的一切——那些被放逐出来的恶魔，那些受伤的人，还有他的濒死体验——都来自于这个微笑着的、极度可爱的炽天使。“你帮助了那些恶魔。”

“如你所见，”Tim展开笑容，脚挑开Conner的衬衫盯着他触目惊心的伤疤，“做得不错，我的克隆小子。”

“啧——”Conner瞥过头痛苦地扭曲着，但在Tim的禁锢下无法逃脱，“你到底想做什么，Tim？”

“轮得到你评判我吗？”Tim弯下腰，玩味地看着Conner，“我做的只是启示一下人类，还有你——”

Conner惊讶地看着Tim凑近了他，优雅地掐住他的脖子。“你知道吗，我只是很不理解，”Tim魅惑的嗓音在他耳边响起，“你明明有一半的恶魔血统，为什么还可以有赎罪的资格？父亲（Father）如此爱你，我需要确保你有这个资格。”

“所以？”Conner含着血，意识涣散，“我拿到去天堂的资格了吗？”

Tim离他的脸不过咫尺之遥：他很英俊，这很自然因为他是纯血统的天使。倘若忽略他那些调皮而无所顾忌的行径，乍一眼看上去Tim又乖巧又迷人，黑色的头发衬得他的皮肤有种病态的白皙。他安静下来的样子非常美丽，完美诠释了高岭之花的含义。他的嘴唇特别好看，Conner心想，这是他脸上唯一带着血色的地方，形状又特别完美。

他想着的时候，Tim吻上了他。

他柔软的双唇贴上了他的，湿润的、温柔的舌头和他的纠缠在一起，色情地吮吸着Conner的下唇。Conner的疼痛感还在嘶鸣，但Tim的狂野的、要把他拆骨入腹的吻，如同大麻一般消解了他的疼痛，麻醉了他的神经。他的脑子一瞬间进入了嗑嗨了的那种状态，Tim贴上他的身躯的时候他也顾不上胸口的撕裂伤和周围的玻璃碎渣了。当他抚上了Tim的背，被触到翅膀根部的天使瘫软在他的怀里，脚不知觉就饥渴地缠上了Conner的腰。

不得不说Tim这个小捣蛋鬼一直做着明目张胆的调情，Conner一直知道。Tim曾经冷若冰霜地除魔场景惊艳了他，但这个对其他所有人都冷冰冰，但对他总抱着病态的依恋。他不认为自己有资格玷污一个天使，而现在无所谓了。

“你得先贿赂我，Conner。”天使在他耳边低语。

 

天使没有性别，但Tim偏好于男性，Conner也没有所谓。他褪下Tim的皮裤，天知道冷冰冰的天父允许天使穿这么火辣的东西。当Conner把紧绷的裤子顺着他的腿剥下来，Tim的臀肉一瞬间就在Conner手掌的把玩之下了。Tim的身体纯洁得如同白纸，白皙的臀肉在Conner的揉捏下印下红色的指印。Conner将Tim因羞耻而发烫的身体依靠在自己的胸膛上，忍耐着Tim沉醉在情欲之时的啃咬。身体瘫软的Tim眯起眼睛，乖巧地被Conner撕开全身赤裸。Conner吻在Tim的肩头，再慢慢往下舔舐Tim的乳肉。从未受过如此触碰的Tim倒吸了一口冷气，嘴角没咬紧泄露出一声喘息。

Conner的手指掰开Tim的臀肉，顺势把他的大腿掰得更开，在他的紧致的后穴打转。双重刺激之下Tim颤抖着深呼吸，隐忍着眼角的泪水让Conner的指尖捅入他的身体内部。他赤裸的身躯依靠在Conner的染血的西装和衬衫上，勃起的阴茎紧紧贴着驱魔人裤裆里那个鼓鼓当当的巨物。

“不……太疼了……”Tim开始挣扎，才两只手指就进不去了，更不要说Conner紧贴着他的那个滚烫的庞然大物。Tim的翅膀也摇摆起来，让Conner不得不安抚地摸着他的背和翅根。当拨开羽毛触碰到翅膀的时候Tim的后穴乍然收紧，后穴分泌出晶莹的体液饥渴地吮吸着他的手指。这样的动作只能让Conner更加疯狂，他知道天使没有性别，男性的外表下后穴也会与体内的生殖腔相连。人们大可以想象这些未经人事的处子身体里还藏着一个孕育孩子的器官，但这世界上从未有人实践过天使的生殖腔是否真的能怀上孩子。而现在，Conner脑海里想象着Tim哭泣着被他的阴茎顶开那一条肉缝，生殖腔里灌满着属于他的精液。

他还是太紧了，Tim后穴的体液也并未能缓解太多，穴口的环状肌肉抗拒着Conner的第三根手指。而且Tim的抗议已经变成了哀求，即使他的后穴变得又红又肿，扭着腰笨拙地让Conner的手指操着自己。他并不想伤害他，Conner叹了口气，没办法对Tim充满情欲的单纯眼神下狠心。这实在不是一个好的做爱场所，但Conner不得不把他平放下来，手滑下来抬高了他的双腿。

当Tim还没意识到发生了什么的时候，Conner的舌头探入了Tim的后穴。被手指好好操过的小穴湿漉漉的，在Conner的舌头一进去的时候就绞紧了它。温热紧致的内壁每一处都很敏感，在Conner温柔的开拓下一点点地舒展开。即使遇到了阻碍，Conner也用舌尖轻轻撩拨着内壁让它放松下来。

Tim的腰瞬间软了下来，连翅膀都放松着平展在这满是灰尘的地面。他满脸羞红，身体也早因为敏感而染上一层红晕，更不要说被Conner玩弄过的湿漉漉的乳头变得充血发硬。而更多的羞耻感是来自Conner在舔着他的后穴——他从未想过他会堕落如此之深，但不断袭来的快感让他屈服了。他失神地默念着圣经，扭动着身体把双腿张得更开。啊天父，Tim听见Conner色情地舔舐着他的后穴，还发出啧啧的水声。他的意识逐渐模糊了，或许他就会这样被Conner杀死。

这时候，Conner停了下来。Tim睁开了眼睛，呆呆地望着他飞快地脱下那件染血的衬衫。等到他脱下他的裤子，Tim盯着那个不知道该成为神还是成为恶魔的玩意——那比他见过的任何阴茎都要大得多，在他面前完全勃起。

Tim一瞬间有一种想逃走的冲动，他甚至都开始手脚并用往后退了。但是Conner抓住了他，像是抓小鸡一样拽着他的脚把他湿淋淋的后穴暴露在自己面前。等到Conner扶着自己的阴茎捅入Tim的身体里，一瞬间撕裂的痛感让他一下子清醒起来——Tim发出一声短促的尖叫，随后变成了啜泣。

Tim的身体无法控制了，Conner掰开他的腿插入最深处之后深呼吸了几秒，又快又狠的抽插就开始了。Tim啜泣着，他确定他嗅到了Conner身上硫磺的气息，他恶魔的一面开始复苏。他下半身粗暴和强势让Tim的下身流血，但他精准的撞击让Tim迷醉在前列腺的快感之中。此刻，Conner温润如玉、不苟言笑的面孔已经完全变成情欲的奴隶，Tim不知道为什么注视着奋力耕耘的Conner，心中却燃起一股热浪。

他是天国最圣洁的天使，天父和米迦勒最宠爱的加百列。然而他却甘当一个混血恶魔的婊子，因为他愿意。

他内心升腾起的欲望让他感到羞耻和罪恶，但又由衷地感到开心。

“Tim。”Conner的磁性嗓音响起，温柔地捧起躺在地上的天使耳鬓厮磨。Conner操得他太深，让Tim都觉得肠子被捅破了，肚子里鼓鼓囊囊地能感受到Conner龟头的形状。他探入Tim的口腔，酥软的唇齿相交让Tim沉醉在这份快感之中。天国、天父、数千年的孤寂、人类的纷争和欲望、恶魔此刻统统都不重要了，他抛下了一切——他的身份、他的荣耀、他的光辉，他从见到Conner的第一眼就幻想着被这个人粗暴地占有，怀着他的孩子躺在床上唱着圣歌。他堕落了。

Conner抑制住了自己的欲望，粗暴的侵犯变成了温柔的抽插。Tim难受得发痒，更不要说自己的阴茎早已经兴奋肿胀，但Conner始终不允许他释放自己。Conner抽出来的时候会把Tim红肿的肉壁翻出来一点，再用力捅到最深处。Tim在摇摇晃晃之间想着除了天使谁还能承受他这副可怕的身躯，任何一个凡人都要死于Conner大得可怕的阴茎之下。

天使——Tim的种族优势注定了他内在又坚韧又紧致，承受得住Conner急切的抽插。Conner捏着他圆鼓鼓、湿淋淋的屁股，想象不出世界上还有谁能比加百列的屁股更辣，谁能比加百列更具有诱惑力——Tim单纯的小脸会露出傲慢的微笑，也会泪水涟涟被操得可怜无辜、欲求不得。

Conner给了他一个又一个吻，试图安抚着Tim。但Conner的阴茎在敲打他的生殖腔的时候，Tim惊醒了——“Father？”Tim无意识地喃喃自语，放纵着Conner在他身上留下咬痕和吻痕，最私密的腿间被混血恶魔的阴茎强有力地固定着，无法逃脱。

他的翅膀，从尖部开始烧灼凋零，羽毛在硫磺的气味中化为粉末。Conner的龟头挤入那一道肉缝的时候Tim瘫软的身子流下眼泪，羽翼猛烈地焚烧着。Tim感受到肚子被浓稠的精液塞得满满当当，Conner长得可怕的阴茎甚至在刮蹭他的生殖腔内壁。持续不断的过量精液从他的后穴缝隙流淌出来，翅膀也被蚕食殆尽——Conner清醒过来的时候看到Tim丑陋的、光秃秃的翅根和他臌胀的小腹，就明白他的天父抛弃了他。

没关系，我接受你。Conner搂着沉睡过去的Tim，也闭上了眼睛。他们都需要休息，在不远的未来，一个可爱的孩子还等着他们喂养。

 

-END

番外：  
Conner觉得很对不起Tim，因为Tim和他上床所以被天父抛弃了失去了天使的称号和翅膀。结果第二天推门进来就看到Tim扇着翅膀在吃零食：“唔……Bruce说既往不咎了，所以我的翅膀也长回来了。”  
“……”  
“因为他的私生子突然来找他了，Damian Christ。”


End file.
